Panem School Musical
by shekh ma shieraki anni
Summary: The 24 tributes from the 74th hunger games are in drama class together in Panem High. What happens when they work on the musical? The main question is who will get the lead roles? Read and find out...  AU


**A/N:**** Hey everyone(: I have decided to write a new story for you all! So basically the twenty four tributes from the seventy-fourth hunger games are in drama class together at Panem High. Just to let you know, they are all the same age (juniors in high school) and they are going to be in a musical!**

**This chapter is mainly people's reactions to the musical mixed with some dialogue. And yes, there will be Katniss/Peeta, but at the beginning they barely know each other… Just like in the book. Also, Ms. Cresta is Annie and Mr. Odair (who is only briefly mentioned) is Finnick just to let you know…**

**So enjoy!**

_**Katniss' POV:**_

Great. I'm in Ms. Cresta's drama class which can only mean one thing. I'm going to be in the school musical. The only other kid from my district is Peeta Mellark. All he does is paint and bake… I wish either Gale or Madge were in this class… Then I'd at least have someone to talk to and make fun of the Careers with.

The Careers are the most popular kids in school. They're from districts 1, 2, and 4 and are the snobbiest kids you'll ever meet. Not to mention, I'm stuck in drama with them.

Here's how the Careers work:

First, there's Glimmer. She's from district one and is the stupidest girl you'll ever meet. She's also really attached to her boyfriend, Marvel, and is the number one source for gossip here at Panem High.

Then you have Marvel, Glimmer's boyfriend. He's really gullible so if you tell him anything, he'll believe it. Once I told him that he'd look better if he shaved half his head and he came to school the next day with half his head shaved. It was hilarious! But now if you actually try to talk to him, you'll have to deal with Glimmer too. They're attached to each other 24/7.

Next we have Clove. Never mess with her unless you want a knife in the back. I mean that literally. That girl is the most violent girl you'll ever meet. She's a Career because she's from district 2, her dad's the lead Peacekeeper, and she's a b***h.

Then there's Cato. He's also from District 2. He's really violent and arrogant. Cato's currently going out with Clove and we'll see how long that one lasts…

Finally, there's Lily and Noah, the twins from district 4. They're Cato, Clove, Glimmer, and Marvel's best friends. If you're ever going to talk to a Career, talk to one of them. You won't get killed or annoyed. They're really cool.

I take my seat in the middle of the back row as explains the musical to us.

"I want you all to audition for the lead roles with your district partner. The best pair that auditions will get the lead roles," Ms. Cresta announces.

So now we have to audition with our district partner… wait… DISTRICT PARTNER? I BARELY EVEN KNOW PEETA!

"Why do we all have to audition if it's obvious that Marvel and I are getting the leads?" Glimmer asks.

"Oh shut up Glimmer, everyone knows Cato and I are getting the leads," Clove says.

"Well girls, the reason is so that it's fair for everyone else," Ms. Cresta explains.

"What if we don't want to audition?" the boy from district seven asks.

"Then you fail drama, now get to work everyone!" Ms. Cresta says.

Peeta looks up from his sketchbook, closes it, and walks towards me.

"So I guess we have to audition together now," he says.

"I don't even want to audition in the first place. What's the point of auditioning if the Careers are going to get the leads?" I complain.

"Well we're all getting roles, so why not audition? You're not a bad singer, you have a chance."

"Yeah well musicals aren't my thing. It's more fun watching the Careers fight against each other than to audition against them."

"True… remember last time they auditioned against each other in sixth grade? That was hilarious!"

"I wasn't in drama with them in sixth grade. That was the year Gale was in my class."

"That's right… I forgot about Gale… are you two dating or something?"

"Me and Gale dating? That would be really awkward especially because we're best friends and he's dating Madge."

"Madge is the mayor's daughter right?"

"She's also in your art class…"

"Oh right well should we work on our audition?"

"Sure, but what song do you want to sing?"

"I don't even know how to sing! You're the one with the singing talent… All I can do is paint and bake…"

"Well sadly none of those skills are useful to get a lead role."

"I'm probably going to get the part of the baker like I do every year. Just like Felicity always gets the part of the fox."

"Who's Felicity?" I ask.

"She's the only girl with red hair in our class," Peeta answers.

I turn around and notice Felicity working with her district partner on their audition. I understand why she always gets the fox part. She's always called Foxface_, Foxgirl, Zorra, _or _The Fox Whisperer._ She kind of looks like a fox too.

"I see…" I say.

"So what should we sing?" Peeta ssks.

"Let's pick something easy to sing, that's a duet, and preferably not a love song," I suggest.

"Isn't every duet a love song?" Peeta asks.

"I don't know… Why don't you find a song and I'll sing most of it… sound fair?"

"Okay… Come to my dorm at six and we'll practice," he says.

"Which one is your dorm again?" I ask.

"304."

"Isn't that Gale's dorm?"

"We're roommates."

"Well then why don't I ever see you when I'm there?"

"Because I hang out with Delly Cartwright after school."

"Are you two dating?"

"Of course not! We've been friends since kindergarten!"

"Oh… because I heard a rumor that-"

"You actually believe the rumors that the Careers spread?"

"Sometimes…"

"Well we're not dating! That was a stupid rumor! Just like the one about you and Gale dating and you being pregnant with his child!"

"Wait. Glimmer thought I was PREGNANT? She's the one that got pregnant last year!"

"She got pregnant last year?"

"Yeah, but she got an abortion."

"Then how'd you find out?"

"I was walking to class when I heard Glimmer telling Clove."

"I wonder how Clove reacted…"

"It depends on if she was having a good day or not…"

"That's true…"

"So your dorm at six?" I ask.

"Yes." he says.

"Don't forget to pick a song!" I say before the bell rings.

_**Glimmer's POV~**_

Yay! I'm in Ms. Cresta's drama class! I can't wait for the musical! Marvel and I are getting the lead roles this year… We always do!

This year we have to audition against our best friends, Cato, Clove, Lily, and Noah… This hasn't happened since sixth grade and Marvel and I got the leads… And to say that Cato and Clove were displeased would be an understatement… But I didn't care! I love the theater and performing! That's why Ms. Cresta is my favorite teacher!

This year Ms. Cresta wants us to audition with our district partners. It's obvious that Marvel and I will get the leads, but we still have to audition… Probably to prove that we're better than Cato and Clove… Lily and Noah never get the lead roles. That's because they're twins and we do not promote twincests… Even if it's just acting… That's why they run the swimming teams. They swim really fast and they have Mr. Odair for gym **and** swimming. And if you ever see Mr. Odair, you will fall in love with him at first sight… Especially if he's in a swimsuit.

Anyway, enough with Mr. Odair, AKA Mr. Dreamy, Marvel and I will get the lead roles for the following reasons:

-We are the best in the class.

-We sing, dance, and act. -triple threat right there!

-Marvel's uncle, Gloss, is a talent agent.

-We're the power couple here at Panem High. (along with Cato and Clove)

-We're just amazing.

So watch your backs Cato and Clove because you won't know what's hit you once we audition…

_**Felicity's POV~**_

I can't believe I'm stuck with Ms. Cresta for drama. This is my 3rd year in a row in the musical. Ever since I was a freshman, I've been stuck working on the musical.

This year I'm stuck with Brendan, the district punk nerd. He's really smart, but he dresses like a punk star from before Panem. He can be really annoying too…

Oh and did I mention that to also add to my torture, I'm stuck with the Careers? Well I am and we all know how competitive they can be when they compete against each other. They go crazy. I remember their fight from sixth grade… I still don't know how Glimmer and Marvel won and got the leads… They're not that smart and Cato and Clove had a better audition… Well that's the past. Let's get back to reality.

Of course I sit in the back right corner. I'm a bit of a loner, but I can't help that I'm shy. I'm the captain of the cross country team because I'm the fastest runner and Clove hates me for it.

Anyways, this year we have to audition with our district partners which can only mean one thing… I'm auditioning with Brendan. This sucks because I barely know him…

I don't even know why we have to audition if it's obvious that either Glimmer and Marvel or Cato and Clove are going to get the leads. In addition, I'm getting the fox part and Peeta's going to be a baker… as per usual.

Oh and if Brendan wants to audition with a love song, I'm eating nightlock. I don't care if I die. Singing, especially a love song, is embarrassing. Even more so with Brendan. If I was eight I might've said otherwise, but I'm 16 now and I've been over Brendan for 8 years. Now I can't sing a love song with him. We have no connection.

Wish me luck…

_**Peeta's POV:**_

Drama again? This is my second year in drama and it never changes. When you're in Ms. Cresta's class, you're in the musical.

The only part I ever get is the part of the baker. Maybe because I actually bake, but I can't stay in my baker shell forever. I need to show that I'm more than just a character in their musical, that I'm a real person.

I take my set in the middle behind the Careers and turn around. My eyes meet with the beautiful, radiant Katniss Everdeen's. When I realize that she's staring at me, I quickly turn around and take out my sketchbook to hide my face.

I turn to a blank page and start to sketch a picture.

"Whatcha doing?" Glimmer asks in her annoying high pitched voice.

"None of your business," I say.

"That's no way to speak to the most popular and prettiest girl in school!" she fake gasps.

"You want to see?" I ask and reveal my picture of Katniss to her.

"It's gorgeous! But why are you sketching me?" Glimmer asks.

"It's not you," I say.

"That's right… it's Delly!" she exclaims.

"No it isn't," I say.

"Oh my gosh it's Clove!" she almost screams.

Clove turns around.

"What's me?" Clove asks.

"Peeta's picture," Glimmer answers.

Clove takes my sketchbook and examines my newest sketch. She is about to flip the page when-

"Don't flip the page!" I exclaim.

"Fine," Clove says and throws the sketchbook at me.

"Who do you think it is Clove?" Glimmer asks.

"It kind of looks like Felicity without the fox features, but it has Katniss' hair. Lily, who do you think it is?" Clove says.

Lily turns around. "What do I think what is?"

"We're trying to guess who Peeta sketched. It's not us or Delly Cartwright." Glimmer announces.

"Who's Delly Cartwright?" Lily asks.

"Peeta's girlfriend; remember?" Clove says.

"We're not dating!" I exclaim.

"Can I see the sketch?" Lily asks.

I flip to the page in my sketchbook and show it to Lily.

"It's very pretty. It looks like Katniss," Lily says.

"Is she even in our class?" Glimmer asks.

"Think so," Clove says.

"Attention class!" Ms. Cresta says.

Glimmer, Lily, and Clove turn around to face Ms. Cresta.

"I want you all to audition for the lead roles with your district partner. The best pair that auditions will get the lead roles," Ms. Cresta announces.

We have to audition with our district partners? Wait, that means that I'm with Katniss! :D

"Why do we all have to audition if it's obvious that Marvel and I are getting the leads?" Glimmer asks.

"Oh shut up Glimmer, everyone knows Cato and I are getting the leads," Clove says.

"Well girls, the reason is so that it's fair for everyone else," Ms. Cresta explains.

"What if we don't want to audition?" the boy from district seven asks.

"Then you fail drama, now get to work everyone!" Ms. Cresta says.

I get up from my seat and walk to Katniss.

"So I guess we have to audition together now," I say.

"I don't even want to audition in the first place. What's the point of auditioning if the Careers are going to get the leads?" she complains.

"Well we're all getting roles, so why not audition? You're not a bad singer, you have a chance."

"Yeah well musicals aren't my thing. It's more fun watching the Careers fight against each other than to audition against them."

"True… remember last time they auditioned against each other in sixth grade? That was hilarious!"

"I wasn't in drama with them in sixth grade. That was the year Gale was in my class."

"That's right… I forgot about Gale… are you two dating or something?"

"Me and Gale dating? That would be really awkward especially because we're best friends and he's dating Madge."

"Madge is the mayor's daughter right?"

"She's also in your art class…"

"Oh right well should we work on our audition?"

"Sure, but what song do you want to sing?"

"I don't even know how to sing! You're the one with the singing talent… All I can do is paint and bake…"

"Well sadly none of those skills are useful get get a lead role."

"I'm probably going to get the part of the baker like I do every year. Just like Felicity always gets the part of the fox."

"Who's Felicity?" she asks.

"She's the only girl with red hair in our class," I answer.

She turns and sees Felicity working with her district partner, Brendan.

"I see…" she says.

"So what should we sing?" I ask.

"Let's pick something easy to sing, that's a duet, and preferably not a love song," she suggests.

"Isn't every duet a love song?" I ask.

"I don't know… Why don't you find a song and I'll sing most of it… sound fair?"

"Okay… Come to my dorm at six and we'll practice," I say.

"Which one is your dorm again?" Katniss asks.

"304."

"Isn't that Gale's dorm?"

"We're roommates."

"Well then why don't I ever see you when I'm there?"

"Because I hang out with Delly Cartwright after school."

"Are you two dating?"

"Of course not! We've been friends since kindergarten!"

"Oh… because I heard a rumor that-"

"You actually believe the rumors that the Careers spread?"

"Sometimes…"

"Well we're not dating! That was a stupid rumor! Just like the one about you and Gale dating and you being pregnant with his child!"

"Wait. Glimmer thought I was PREGNANT? She's the one that got pregnant last year!"

"She got pregnant last year?"

"Yeah, but she got an abortion."

"Then how'd you find out?"

"I was walking to class when I heard Glimmer telling Clove."

"I wonder how Clove reacted…"

"It depends on if she was having a good day or not…"

"That's true…"

"So your dorm at six?" she asks.

"Yes." I say.

"Don't forget to pick a song!" she says before the bell rings.

Hmm… Which song should I pick? I know Katniss doesn't want a love song, but every good duet has something to do with love…

Katniss, I love you and my part of the song will be my feelings for you.

_**Clove's POV:**_

Yay I'm in Ms. Cresta's drama class! That means that I'm getting the lead role along with my super hot boyfriend Cato!

I'm a Career which means that my friends and I run this school.

They call me _"the force." _That's because I have "the force" to have everything go my way. I mean like when your dad's the lead Peacekeeper you get whatever you want.

Anyways, don't believe that Cato and I are getting the leads? That will **not** end well for you. Trust me. I learned how to throw a knife last year and I'm **really** good at it.

Now Ms. Cresta wants us to audition with our district partners and the best **pair** wins. This makes it 1000X easier to get the lead with Cato. I remember in fifth grade, Marvel and I got the leads… That sucked because Glimmer was in hysterical tears and Cato was pissed.

Lily and Noah never get lead roles. They're twins and it would be really awkward if they both got the leads. They don't care. That's why they're the best swimmers. Legit. They're amazing.

So for my audition with Cato, I was thinking of doing _anything you can do, I can do better._ I'd be the main one and Cato will be the opposing role saying that I'm not better than him.

I have to audition against Glimmer and Marvel this year. This hasn't happened since sixth grade and for some crazy reason, Glimmer and Marvel got the leads…

Well it's our junior year in high school now and I'm sorry Glimmer and Marvel, but Cato and I are getting the leads. And if you think otherwise, there's a reason I'm called _"the force" _and I don't think you want to know it…

_**Brendan's POV:**_

Wow I'm stuck in drama and the only other person from my district is Felicity. I mean like out of all the juniors in Panem High from district 5 I'm stuck with Felicity? I understand that only one boy and one girl from each district are in drama together with Ms. Cresta, but why did they pick Felicity and I?

The other problem with drama? I'm stuck in the musical. It's a drama requirement for Ms. Cresta.

I sit down and take a deep breath. I survey the class and only one girl stands out to me. And that girl is Lily from district 4. She is breathtakingly beautiful and I am in love with her.

The only problem with being in love with Lily is that she's a Career. Everyone knows that if one of the Career girls likes a guy, they have to be approved by the others. For example, before Glimmer and Marvel started dating, Marvel had to be approved of by Lily and Clove. And Glimmer and Clove would never approve of me for Lily. Probably because I'm from district 5 and they have **really **high expectations for guys not from a Career district.

Now back to the musical. Ms. Cresta wants us to audition with our district partners for the leads. That means that I'm stuck with Felicity. I'm sorry but Felicity can't sing to save her life. Which means that I can't use the musical to impress Lily.

I'm not getting a lead role in the musical, I'm not from a Career district, and I highly doubt Glimmer and Clove would approve of me. So why would Lily ever go for me?

Felicity, you better nail this audition with me whether you dance (which you rock at) or sing, just nail it with me so that I can win Lily's heart.

_**Lily's POV:**_

Great. Another year in Ms. Cresta's drama class. This year **all** of the Careers are in drama together with me. The only problem with that is that Glimmer and Clove will be fighting for the leads with their boyfriends and when they fight, things tend to get pretty scary.

You see, I'm a Career, but I'm not with my boyfriend as a Career. I don't even have a boyfriend! Instead, my district partner Career is my twin brother, Noah.

Since I'm with my brother, we never get the lead roles. It doesn't really matter though. Glimmer and Clove fight enough with each other for the leads and all three of us versus each other would ruin everything.

I hate drama. It's an excuse to pretend that you're someone else.

That's why I swim. When I'm in the water, it makes me feel invincible. **And** I don't have to pretend to be something I'm not.

I look around the room to see who I'm stuck with for the rest of the year in drama. Let's see. I have Foxface from five (I wish I knew her name, I hate calling her Foxface…), Rue from 11, Peeta from 12, Thresh from 11, Katniss from 12, that guy that broke his leg over the summer from 10, and a bunch of people I don't know. Oh and then there's Brendan from 5.

Brendan is the hottest guy you'll ever meet. He may dress like a punk star, but he still looks hot… I've been in love with him since seventh grade and I'm in 11th grade now.

Great. Now Ms. Cresta wants us to audition with our district partners… I really wanted to audition with Brendan, but now we're auditioning with our district partners which means that I'm with Noah…

I hate drama…

_**Marvel's POV:**_

Cool I'm working on the musical! That means that I'm getting the lead male role with my super pretty and hot girlfriend, Glimmer, as my leading lady.

It's a good thing that the best pair wins and we're with our district partners. That's because in 5th grade, Clove and I got the leads. Glimmer was upset and Cato was pissed.

Glimmer and I only have Cato and Clove as our main competition. This hasn't happened since sixth grade and Glimmer and I got the leads.

Ever since then, Glimmer and I have been the leads in the musical every year that we were in Ms. Cresta's drama class.

And if you don't believe that we'll beat Cato and Clove, we composed a list of reasons why:

-We're the best.

-My uncle, Gloss, is a Panemwide talent agent.

-We sing, dance, and act like nobody's ever seen.

-We're the best couple at Panem High.

And if you disagree, Glimmer will stab you with ohne of her high heels…

_**Rue's POV:**_

Great. I'm stuck in drama again. This year I'm with Thresh, the only boy in this class from my district.

I take my seat in front of Katniss from 12 and look around. That's when I notice that I'm with **all** of the Careers. Not just one or two of them, but all six of them.

Lily and Noah from district four are the only normal ones. Cato and Clove need anger management, Glimmer's too full of herself, and I **hate** Marvel with a burning passion.

This year Ms. Cresta wants us to audition with our district partners which means that I'm with Thresh. He's not a bad singer or actor, but he dances like he has two left feet.

I just wish we could all not audition and just watch Glimmer and Clove fight for the leads. Lily and Noah never get the leads, but their swimming abilities/talent make up for it.

I still don't see the point of auditioning. The Careers are going to get the leads, Felicity is going to get the fox part, Peeta's going to be a baker, and I'm going to be either a bird or a flower.

Well let's hope that Thresh and I don't totally embarrass ourselves while auditioning and get some sort of good role…

_**~end of chapter 1~**_

**A/N:**** I want to know what you all thought of this story/chapter so far! Should I stick doing a variety of point of views or should I only do Katniss and Peeta's POVs? Also, I already thought of the musical that they're doing, but I'm still thinking of audition songs for them!**

**Review with your thoughts/ POV suggestions (only Katniss and Peeta or the ones in chapter 1) (:**


End file.
